Hogwarts Desires
by thenewmarauder
Summary: This is rated 'M' for a reason! Lily and James get a bit... Sexual, in their Potions Detention... We will see where it goes from there. I own none of this by the way, except for the sex and the story. Lily and James belong to our Queen, obviously.
1. Potions Detention

**WARNING: CONTAINS VERY MATURE CONTENT, THE 'M' IS THERE FOR A REASON, GUYS!**

_So this is my first piece of work in... this area... But I hope you enjoy it, I mean, we're all secretly sex-crazy-lunatics inside. Feel free to read the note at the end._

_Please **review**, follow or favourite! I can't write more unless I know what you think!_

* * *

Both the Head Girl and Head Boy, Lily Evans and James Potter, were sitting in Professor Slughorn's empty classroom, having a heated 'discussion'. Although dating, James and Lily still don't quite see eye to eye all the time. Earlier, James had knocked over Lily's cauldron, and blamed the whole thing on Serverus Snape, earning the two of them an evenings detention. Slughorn had decided to leave the two of them alone for a few hours, to 'talk things out'.

"Potter!" Lily exclaimed, glaring into his dark, hazel eyes. "For the last time, I do not want to talk to you this evening!"

James grinned and stood up, walking over to her. "And why not, my dear flower? After all, Slughorn specifically said to 'talk things out', and you're not the sort to disobey a teachers orders, are you?" He sat down next to her, and leant towards her, catching the scent of her beautiful lavender hair.

She gagged and shuffled down the bench, putting her hand to her mouth. "I just threw up a little. Be the charmer you are and move to Italy for me?"

James moved towards her again and put his hand on hers, causing butterflies in her stomach. "You wouldn't be able to cope with my absence, Lily." He moved his hand around Lily's, drawing out little circles. "In fact, I think you'd go into such a level of emotional depression, you'd end up in St Mungo's."

She huffed, her beautiful green eyes blazing. "Potter, I don't think you understand, when I say move, I mean get the hell out of my personal bubble."

James chuckled, and moved even closer to Lily, his mouth practically on hers. Refusing to break eye contact, Lily continued to glare at him. Unfortunately for Lily, the feelings in her heart were completely disagreeing with what her head was saying. Closing her eyes, she moved towards him and brushed her lips against his.

James groaned with pleasure. "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for long, you love me too much." He moved his hand behind her back, and ran his finger down her spine, causing her to shudder with anticipation. She lifted her arms around James' bulky shoulders, and pulled him down on top of her. Laying back against the bench she was sitting on, she put her finger to his mouth.

"No. No, no, no." Without moving, she ran her fingers across his back. "Slughorn could walk in at any moment."

James smiled against her soft skin, kissing her neck. "We've been in this situation before," he said, between kisses. "We both know he wont be back for at least two hours." He continued kissing her neck, and ran his fingers down her back again, reaching the hem of her shirt. Lifting it up, he moved his sturdy hands up her back, thoroughly enjoying the feel of her soft skin. "Besides, our shouting matches really don't match his laid back personality."

Lily, moaning softly as James moved his hands and lips against her, sighed. "We won't be shouting?"

He chuckled again, pushing her into the bench. "Believe me, in about fifteen minutes, I'll be shouting and you'll be screaming." Lily opened her eyes, and stared into his eyes. Before she could protest, however, James forced his lips onto hers, moving them strongly. Unable to resist, Lily closed her eyes and pulled his head closer against hers, returning the kiss with just as much force. She ran her hands through his soft, fluffy hair, and opened her mouth against his pleading entrance.

His tongue entered her mouth, and he moved it softly against hers, relishing her taste. Fireworks erupting in his stomach, he moved his hands from behind her back, to behind her head, and ran his fingers through her hair. Moving against each other, becoming entangled in each others bodies, their kissing broke off. James stared into her eyes, and stood up, not breaking contact. He kicked the desk in front of them, pushing it away. Pulling his wand out, he locked the door of the room and conjured a fluffy mattress.

"I like your style, Mr Potter." Lily said, kissing him as they moved onto the floor. He smiled as they returned the their original position, him lying on top of her. He moved his hands again, and pulled Lily over, flipping her body on top of his. Laying on his back, he moved his hands up her blouse, and slowly undone each button, revealing her beautiful pale skin. Blushing slightly, Lily stopped him before he reached her chest, and put his arms back around her head. Straddling him, she leant down and returned to kissing him, moving her hands down to his trousers.

Lily's tiny fingers traced across his waistband, causing him to shudder, and she moved them up to his abs, pulling his shirt above his head. Breaking apart for a split second, she removed the shirt and flung it across the room. Quickly gazing into his eyes, she moved her lips down to his chest, and traced kisses down his abs.

Moaning in absolute ecstasy, James ran his fingers through her hair. Unable to stop himself, he sat up and grabbed her waist, pulling her onto his lap. Without waiting, he moved his right hand onto the top of her blouse, and ripped the remainder of it off. Flinging it over to where his shirt lay, he revealed Lily's beautiful topless body.

She was wearing a lacy red bra, that James knew would be lying on the floor in the next two minutes. Her collarbones were visible below her neck and James lay Lily back down onto the floor, softly moving his lips along them. Lily's hands moved back down to James' waistband, and begun to play with his zipper. James, moving up to Lily's lips again, allowed her tongue to enter his mouth. Her fingers fiddled with the button, and managed to undo it, not removing her lips from his. After pulling his zipper down, she moved her arms around his back, and moved her legs around his waist. Rubbing her legs against him, she managed to slide his trousers down to his knees, exposing the tent in his boxer briefs.

"Somebody's happy," she giggled, moving her hand down to his boxers. Grinning, he stopped her, and moved his hand around her back, playing with her bra strap. Lily gasped as James managed to undo it, and blushed red as her gorgeous breasts bounced against James' chest.

"I am now," he laughed. Kissing her once, he moved down to her chest. He placed one arm around her back, and the other moved down to her bum. He kissed her collarbone, and slowly made his way down to her soft, pink nipples. Pinching one of them, he traced his tongue around it, and began to play with it between his teeth. Lily moaned with pleasure, and pulled on James' hair. James responded by sucking on the side of her left breast, leaving a bright red mark as he pulled away. Lily looked down and playfully slapped him.

"We didn't say lovebites were allowed." She whispered into his ear, kissing his earlobe.

"We didn't say they weren't." He smiled, and stood up for a second time, pulling Lily up with him. He left her standing, and knelt back down again. Kissing her stomach, he moved his teeth down to her skirt, and slowly undone it. Moving her hand down to her skirt, Lily tried to hold it up, but James pulled it down, leaving her standing in her white panties. "I always pictured you as a thong girl," James said, looking up to her. She shook her head, and with one of her feet, pushed James onto his back. This time she knelt down next to him.

She ran her hands up James' inner thighs, causing him to shiver. She reached his boxers, and traced her little fingers across the outline of his shaft. James shuddered, and allowed Lily to move further. She pulled the boxers down to his ankles, and he kicked them off, revealing his generously sized penis. Lily lay down on top of him, his cock pressing up against her leg, and kissed him. Slowly, like James did to her, she moved slowly down his body, kissing his neck, then chest, then abs, finally reaching his penis. She moved her head against it, and kissed the shaft, leaning away again. James groaned in absolute pleasure and moved his hips towards her.

Using both hands, she rubbed his penis until it was completely erect. Then, she moved her face down to it, and placed the head inside her mouth. James groaned again, in love with the feeling of Lily's mouth around his cock. She began to move her head down the shaft, engulfing James' first four inches. Bobbing her head up and down, and causing James to writhe with pleasure, living his absolute fantasy, she moved her tongue against it. She continued this for about thirty seconds, until James pulled out and moved towards her.

Lily, her eyes never leaving James', allowed him to lay her back against the mattress. He moved down to her underwear this time, and without any hesitation, ripped them from her body. Lily lay her head back, and moved her hands down to her freshly shaven vagina. James knelt down and lifted her hands away, placing them around his head. He moved towards her legs, and kissed her inner thigh, moving closer and closer towards her centre. He reached her vagina, and first kissed it. Then, he traced the outline of her lips, and pushed it into her. Panting, Lily pushed his head as far into her as she could. James moved his tongue in and out of her, playing with her until she started to shiver in pleasure. James moved up to her clitoris, and started to rub his tongue against it. He moved one of his hands up to her vagina, and using his forefinger, pushed it into her. Lily moaned, and James moved his lips away from her, and back up to her mouth. Panting, Lily pulled him down for a kiss, and forcefully moved against him, enjoying every moment of it.

He pulled his finger out of her, and moved his entire body on top of her. "Are you ready?" He asked, resting his lips on hers. She nodded, and moved against him, pleading for him to enter her. James ran his hand through her red hair, and moved his penis until it rested against her. Looking into her eyes, he plunged into her, causing her to scream. Slowly, he moved his hips against hers, pushing further into her. Lily bit her lip, and a small tear fell from her eye. James stopped for a second, but she nodded for him to continue. He kissed her again, and began to move in and out of her, making her moan in his mouth. James started to moan in pleasure, feeling her soft and warm pussy squeezing his cock. Fireworks erupted in both of their bodies as they moved in complete unity against each other, feeling ultimate pleasure. James moved his hands all around her body, softly rubbing each part. Lily's moans began to get louder and louder, and she dug her fingers deep into James' back.

James gasped as Lily dragged her fingernails across his back, but continued moving against her. Feeling her pleasure, James stated to move harder against her, getting faster and faster. Lily screamed and pulled his mouth onto hers. She placed her hands on his bum and he pounded harder and harder, moving inside of her as quickly as he could. Lily screamed once more, and pinched James' skin. Her whole body shuddered and she panted against him. At this point, James erupted inside of her, finally coming to a end. Without moving his body away from hers, he lay down next to her, bringing her in for a passionate kiss.

They continued kissing for a few minutes, until they broke off for air. James gazed into Lily's eyes and smiled, running his hands down her back. "You know," he said, still panting, "we should so get into detention more often."

"That you will be." A voice behind them said. James looked at Lily, and they both yelled.

* * *

_If you enjoyed this, I'd love to write a bit more? Maybe if you leave suggestions? I've left this chapter open for possibilities? Or I could do a completely new story altogether! Please review, favourite or follow?_

___P.S. I'm actually working on my very own original story right now, as well as this one! It would mean a lot to me if you could visit my profile and check out the Facebook link for it? Thank you!_


	2. Blackmail

**WARNING: CONTAINS VERY MATURE CONTENT, THE 'M' IS THERE FOR A REASON, GUYS!**

_So this is the second chapter of my first piece of work in... this area... But I hope you enjoy it, I mean, we're all secretly sex-crazy-lunatics inside. Feel free to read the note at the end._

_Please __**review**__, follow or favourite! I can't write more unless I know what you think! _

* * *

**_Previously_**

_They continued kissing for a few minutes, until they broke off for air. James gazed into Lily's eyes and smiled, running his hands down her back. "You know," he said, still panting, "we should so get into detention more often."_

_"That you will be." A voice behind them said. James looked at Lily, and they both yelled._

* * *

James pulled Lily across his body, landing with a thud against the ground behind the table next to them.

"Sirius Black," he shouted, his anger completely evident. "I swear to Merlin when we are out of this mess you are going to suffer hell!"

Sirius laughed, his steps walking towards them.

"Stay the fuck where you are, Black!" Lily screamed, finding her wand and summoning their clothes.

"Why would I do that when I have such a good view?" He smirked, laughing again. "You two don't even what I can do with these!"

James was pulling on his trousers, as Lily pulled up her skirt. "What?" Lily spat at him, her head popping up over the table.

Sirius was sat on one of the benches, waving around two photographs. Lily gasped, letting out a little 'oh'.

"What?" James said, catching up. Lily pulled his head above the table, pointing at the photos in Sirius' hand.

James noticed them, and his face turned from curious to madness in less than a second. "Oh no you didn't you little fuck!" James shouted, standing up and running over to him. Sirius stayed calm, and held out his wand, causing James to stop in his place.

"Stop there, pretty boy." Sirius said, grinning at his best mate. "You remember that time you blackmailed me for three weeks, saying you'd tell everybody about that thing I did if I didn't do what you said?"

Lily looked at James, his face now turning into a frown. "Please tell me there isn't some stupid marauder code that says he can do the same, James?!"

James looked at her, shrugging. Sirius caught her attention, waving the photographs. "Even if there wasn't, love, I'd still have a lot of fun."

Lily stood up, moving over to where James stood. "Show everybody," James said, smiling. "I don't care."

"James!" Lily snapped, causing him to jump. "You may not care but I do! I do not want my nude body plastered across the walls of Hogwarts."

"She's a smart one, she is." Sirius said to James. "Good choice picking this one up."

James moaned, his whole body tensing up. "Sirius, is there anything I can say that would change your mind?"

Sirius put his finger to his chin, frowning his eyebrows in thought. "Umm... Nope. This is set in stone, Prongs. I own you two for three weeks."

"James." Lily said.

"What?"

"What's he going to make us do?" She asked, not leaving Sirius' eyes. Her famous red-headed temper seemed to have vanished, replaced with fear.

"Why don't you ask him?" He replied.

They both looked at Sirius, chewing at his nail, smiling beneath his hand. "Well," he said. "There's my homework, making my bed, bringing me food, paying for my stuff I want, and oh, sex."

James looked as though he was counting them off on his hand, but Lily flinched at the last one. "What do you mean by 'sex'?"

His face brightened, a glint in his eye. "Well, honey, it's what you two were just doing."

"I am not having sex with you!" Lily shuddered, moving back. James nodded in agreement.

Sirius rolled his eyes, stepping up. "I have no interest in you, Lily flower. However, the idea of you following my instruction and doing exactly what I tell you to do turns me on, which is what I mean by 'sex'."

Lily looked at James, who just nodded at her. "If you think about it in a positive way, it could be really fun?"

"How?" Lily asked bluntly.

"Have you never thought of the thrill of getting caught?"

"We just had sex in a potions class!" Lily yelled, gesturing all around them. She flailed her arms, waving them into the air in frustration. "Why are you even here, Sirius!? You had to turn up now didn't you -"

"Lils," James interrupted. She ignored him and carried on.

"- you can't go one bloody minute without your boyfriend, can you!?" She was beginning to look incredibly flustered, almost near to fainting.

"Lily?" James said again.

"This is your fault!" She said to James.

"It takes two people to have sex, Lily." Sirius mentioned from where he was standing. Lily flipped him off and stared at James, glaring her green eyes into his.

"Lily, your shirt -" James mumbled.

"What?!" She yelled, practically spitting in his face.

James pointed at her chest. The buttons of her shirt had come undone, revealing her pink nipples, and the lovebite James had given her. Lily looked down, and cried out.

"Bloody hell! Where did you put my bra?" She asked, pointing at James. James looked over towards the table, his eyes gesturing underneath it. She walked over, and bent down, causing her skirt to lift above her thighs.

"Lily?" James said, with a snicker from Sirius.

"What?!" She shouted out from her position.

"You may want to find your underwear as well." She swore, giggles erupting from Sirius. James hit him, Sirius yelping in response. "That's my girlfriend, dude!"

"Sorry."

Lily came back over, her red bra noticeable underneath her shirt. "Better?" She asked.

"No, I preferred it before," James said, "it's only because Sirius is here I thought you'd want to cover up."

She held down an attack, green eyes blazing furiously. "What's the plan then, Black?"

He regained his composure, tucking the photos into his jacket pocket. "Well, you follow all of my instructions for the next three weeks, and the photos are returned to you."

"That's all?" Lily asked.

"That's it. No loopholes, no secret marauder codes, just my word." He held out both of his hands for the two of them to shake, which they both did.

"Great!" He said, walking towards the door. "Slughorn should be back soon, and when he tells you to leave, you find me in the common room, okay?"

James and Lily nodded, Sirius walking out of the door. They both sat down on the nearest bench, Lily putting her head in her hands.

"I can't believe this!" She said, resting on James' shoulder.

James put his arm around he, and one hand on her leg. "I think you'll find you enjoy it more than you expect."

She looked at him, glaring. "That doesn't mean I like that he has seen me naked!"

James began to laugh, causing Lily to smile a little. "That's what you're worried about! Him seeing you naked?!"

She grinned, showing her pearly white teeth, realising how stupid it sounded considering what the next few weeks probably had in store for her. Just then, footsteps could be heard making their way towards the door.

"Okay, Slughorn is coming in, let's listen to him and then find Sirius," James said, kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

"He said he'd be in the common room, right?" Lily asked James, just after getting back from their journey from Slughorn's class.

"Yeah, but he's probably late as usual."

Lily snorted, "like you never are."

"I never said I wasn't Lily."

The common room was completely empty, besides the two of them. James wrapped his arms around Lily, pulling her closer to him.

With a gentle kiss on the lips, Lily looked at him. "So what did you do to blackmail Sirius?"

James laughed. "Well I -"

"Stop it right there, buddy!" Sirius yelled flamboyantly, throwing himself into the room and diving onto the couch in front of the chair. He looked at James and Lily, eyebrows raised, and patter either side of him, inviting them to sit down. With a sigh, each of them sat opposite, Sirius spreading his arms over them.

"So I always knew you two had a little thing going on behind all of that head of school stuff, and tonight you proved it!"

James tapped Sirius on the leg, getting his attention. "I told you about it ages ago?"

Sirius ignored him and reached into his pocket, pulling out a camera and a small book. "So here's the deal. You do what I say, take a photo of it, stick it in the book, write about what you did and return it to me."

"Hold it there, Black!" Lily exclaimed. "You have a few photos of us already, there is no way in hell you're getting more."

"Lily, this will stay with me. You deny my orders and those two will be sent out to everybody." Lily opened her mouth again, but closed it, eyes blazing. "Good choice. Now, as I was saying, you do this for the next three weeks and then you're free to go."

"We do whatever you say." James said.

"Yup."

"For 21 days."

"You have it correct."

"Does this count as a day?" James asked.

Sirius snorted, "of course not! The date is April 12th, so you're first entry will be the 13th." James nodded, Lily staying motionless.

"I notice the two of you do not use the head of school common room -"

"Of course you'd notice," James said, "you share a bloody room with me."

Sirius smirked. "Not anymore. That's the first order. Pack your bags, people, you're relocating."

"Tonight!" Lily moaned.

"Yes, tonight. Meet me outside the room in thirty minutes."

* * *

James had no trouble explaining to Peter and Remus that he was moving out. They just kind of accepted it with a grunt and continued playing wizards chess. The girls in Lily's room didn't pay much attention either, except for Mary MacDonald, her best friend. She asked a lot of questions, but Mary got along with the other girls in their room so it didn't affect her too much, they can always see each other whenever they want.

Either way, James and Lily were outside the Head of School's common room within twenty minutes, a delighted Sirius welcoming them.

"Great! Now, it is approaching midnight, so you two need to get in there and sort yourselves out!" He whispered the password, obviously knowing it because James had told him, and stepped aside. "You have the camera and book?" He asked James.

James nodded, patting his friend on the shoulder and walking past him, into the magnificent room, plastered with red and gold (for this years residence). A small sofa sat itself in front of the fire, to more armchairs beside it. There were two separate desks, and two different staircases leading to separate bedrooms.

James walked on ahead, throwing his stuff onto a chair and admiring the room. Lily went to walk in, but Sirius grabbed her arm.

"Here you go, sweetheart," he winked, handing her a piece of parchment. She faked a gag, and took them. She slammed the door in Sirius' face, walking over to James, pecking him on the cheek.

"I'm going upstairs for a minute," she said. She pulled her bag up the stairs, opening the door to a huge room with a double bed inside. A door led out to a joint en-suite bathroom, and a large window looked into the horizon outside.

Unfolding the paper, Lily sat on the bed.

_Lily,_

_just a few things to get you started for tonight._

_1) No more shaving down there! I saw your bald spot, surprise James and let the hair grow!_

_2) Just for tonight, set up the camera, give James a nice blowjob, and go to bed!_

_Sleep tight xx_

_P.S A message will appear once it's been done. Don't ask how, I'm a smart wizard, you should know that by now!_

Lily groaned on her bed, too tired to even comprehend the situation James and her had got themselves into, and the deviousness of Sirius Black.

She got up, stretched herself out, and made her way down to the common room. James was sprawled across the sofa, drifting off to sleep.

She lifted the camera out of James' bag, putting it on the side to capture the moment. She set the timer to 3 minutes, zooming in on the area where she would be knelt.

Lily crept up in front of him, gently stroking the stubble on his chin. He yawned, and smiled slightly at her touch. She moved her hands down his chest, kneeling down as she went. Reaching his waistband for the second time that evening, she began to pull at it, James coming to his senses.

"What're you doing, Lils?" He muttered.

"Shut up," she said, pulling his trousers down. His boxers came down with them, revealing his penis with the small patch of hair that rested above it.

James groaned, Lily taking it into her hands. She gently rubbed her finger up and down it, causing James to shiver slightly. She smiled, glad she could create those feelings for him.

Moving her mouth towards it, she kissed the tip, tasting James on her lips. He moaned again, practically begging for her to take it into her mouth. She obliged, opening her mouth and squeezing the first four inches into her mouth once more tonight, not able to go any further.

Moving her head up and down, James felt the warmth of her mouth against his dick. The moist heat was the best of all other things, for James, enhancing his pleasure to an enormous amount.

Lily sucked on James' cock, keeping her hand on the shaft, massaging his testicles. A trickle of precum entered Lily's mouth, Lily swallowing it all. She ran her tongue around his tip, changing direction every other second to make him cum as quickly as she could.

James tensed in his chair, his hands moving down to Lily's hair, running them through the beautiful red locks. "I'm going to cum, Lils," he said to her.

Lily ignored him, intending to keep going until the last second. She pumped up and down, speeding up and slowing down, teasing him to his absolute torture. Groaning, he spoke, "Lily!"

She moved back, releasing his cock from her mouth, his cum shooting out and hitting her directly on her nose, then on her cheek, and then again in her hair. James looked down at her, the tip of his cock oozing with cum. Pulling her to her feet, he kissed her. "Thank you."

Panting, Lily smirked, pushing her tongue into his mouth. The cum on her nose rubbed against his, causing them both to giggle.

"You're welcome. Now let me have a shower and go to bed."

"Don't you want to me return the favour?" He asked her.

She shook her head, looking ridiculous with white stains on her face and in her hair. "Don't worry, I'm too tired to feel anything tonight."

She began to walk up the stairs, picking up the camera on the side as she went.

"Love you, Lily." James shouted after her.

"You too, James." She shouted back. She reached her door, the photo printing from the camera. It had captured the exact moment of James ejaculating onto her nose, her eyes shut tight and his penis not two inches away.

She smiled slightly, pulling the book to her and sticking it onto the first page. She grabbed a quill, and wrote beneath it '_Sirius' first challenge, giving James a blowjo_b'.

Closing it, she threw it to the ground, and picked up the letter, new words forming at the bottom.

_Well done, Lily! I congratulate you. Get used to it, you'll be doing it often._

She frowned at the text, but new words began to form again.

_You and James shall be meeting me tomorrow in Potion's class, where your first real challenge will come into play._

Lily groaned, lying back on the bed. Darkness was coming over her.

"I'll have a shower tomorrow," she said to herself, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_If you enjoyed this, I'd love to write a bit more? Maybe if you leave suggestions for the challenges Sirius can give them? Please review, favourite or follow?_

_I'd like to say I'm not perverted, just a normal teenager writing porn!_

_Thank you to all the favourites and reviews so far!_

_P.S. I'm actually working on my very own original story right now, as well as this one! It would mean a lot to me if you could visit my profile and check out the Facebook link for it? Thank you!_


	3. Day 1 - Potions Class

**WARNING: CONTAINS VERY MATURE CONTENT, THE 'M' IS THERE FOR A REASON, GUYS!**

_So this is the third chapter of my first piece of work in... this area... But I hope you enjoy it, I mean, we're all secretly sex-crazy-lunatics inside. Feel free to read the note at the end._

_Please __**review**__, follow or favourite! I can't write more unless I know what you think!_

* * *

_**Previously**_

_You and James shall be meeting me tomorrow in Potion's class, where your first real challenge will come into play._

Lily groaned, lying back on the bed. Darkness was coming over her.

"I'll have a shower tomorrow," she said to herself, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Lily and James were sat in the great hall after deciding to go down for breakfast early, considering they both live in a separate dorm to the rest of the Gryffindors.

The hall was desolate, only a few early-bird Ravenclaws deciding to get some early studying done. Since breakfast wasn't actually on the table yet, James and Lily were having a conversation.

"So Sirius left you a little note?" James asked.

"Yup," Lily replied, looking at him. He looked down and frowned. "What?"

"I knew there was no way you'd do that without wanting something in return."

Lily laughed, her dimples brightening his mood. "You're absolutely correct. There's no way I'd do that without getting something off of you. But one day I will and you'll be completely confused." He frowned again whilst she smiled, giving him a quick peck on his lips.

"Do you want to save water with me tonight?" James asked her. "We can make full use of that shower with no interruptions."

Just then, Sirius Black made his way into the hall, shouting his presence and disturbing everybody who was in there.

"No interruptions would be nice," Lily said, "considering the next three weeks is going to be full of them."

Sirius ran down to the couple and pushed them apart, sitting between them. The food appeared at its usual time, perfectly in sync with Sirius' entrance.

He grabbed a piece of bacon and pushed it into his mouth, swinging his black hair out of the way. He looked at James and Lily, noticing glares on their faces. "Am I interrupting something?" James smacked him on his leg, causing Sirius to yelp in pain.

"Ouch!" He yelled, rubbing his leg. "There'll be none of that, mister!" He grinned and looked at Lily. "How are you today, my sweet flower?"

"Oh much better now that you're here, Sirius." She hit him on his other leg, making him yelp once more.

"Dammit!" He shouted again. "You two really are perfect for each other."

James sighed and picked up a plate, piling it up with food. Everybody was beginning to enter the hall now, filling up the long tables.

"So did you do what I asked last night, Lily-flower?" Sirius asked her, winking.

Lily smiled, pulling out the little notebook with it's picture stuck inside. Sirius opened it, grinning at the picture of James cumming over her face.

"Not bad," he smiled. "Hey James, look at this!" He put the notebook into James' face, causing him to spit out the piece of toast he was nibbling on.

"What the fuck!" He yelled, grabbing the book. McGonagall looked at him from her seat at the front of the hall, scowling slightly. James looked at Sirius and Lily, his face red. "Did you take this?" He asked Lily.

"Who'd you think took the photo, James? Of course I did, he asked us to get everything we done on photo, did he not?"

"Well, yes, but a little warning would be nice."

"Oh look at you two, arguing like a couple," Sirius said from his seat, taking the book back and giving it to Lily. "I want that filled by the end of these three weeks, now hide it before Maggie comes to kick our asses."

Lily tucked the little notebook inside of her cloak, grabbing a plate and beginning to eat.

"When's the next little challenge then, you blackmailing arsehole?" James asked Sirius, his face smiling but eyes deadly serious.

"Thanks for reminding me," Sirius said, grinning at him. "I'll be telling you as we go along, but it'll be great fun!" His face lit up like a child's at Christmas, looking between the two of them.

"Why are you smiling so much, Sirius?" James asked him, looking as though he'd regret the answer.

"Don't worry, mate," Sirius said. "You'll find out. Here come Remus and the gang so eat up and we'll be on our way to Potions Class in no time!"

* * *

Sirius, Lily and James all sat on a table at the back of the potions class, with Lily's friend, Mary.

"So why'd you bugger off and leave me with those insufferable girls, Lily?" She asked her. "I feel pretty damn annoyed with that, and if I find out you've ditched me just to sleep with your boyfriend I'll hit you."

"She's ditched you to sleep with her boyfriend," said a bored Sirius, rolling his eyes.

Mary glared at him, but quickly changed her expression. Her blue eyes twinkled, and she waved her blonde hair at him. "Well, if that's how it is, how about you and me get together, Sirius? We can have a great time, with our two best friends now shagging and leaving us all alone."

Sirius looked at her, and raised his cocky eyebrow. "I'll get back to you."

She winked and walked away, picking up the ingredients the Professor Slughorn had just announced they'd need for the lesson.

"Right, here's the deal," Sirius quickly said to James and Lily. "I have something in my bag, Lily, and you have to use it before this lesson is over, otherwise I'll be extending our deal by a week!"

She nodded nervously, her red hair glowing. Usually, Lily would have none of Sirius' bullshit, but if she was being honest with herself, James was right. It would be fun, doing this stuff with the possibility of getting caught. 'Living on the edge', as some might say.

"What about me?" James asked him.

"You get the lesson off, buddy." Sirius said. "Actually, you have to partner with Mary and stop her from finding anything out. Whatever you do, she can't look under the table or question Lily's behavior." He nodded, grinning slightly.

"What do you have in your bag, Sirius?" Lily asked. "If it's a fucking dildo, I will kill you, then there will be no person to blackmail us."

"Keep your voice down, love," he said, looking around. "It's not though, it's much more interesting. I got it at a muggle sex shop a while back and modified it so it works in Hogwarts."

Lily's curiosity peaked, and she grabbed his bag. Unzipping it, she put her hand inside, to feel a set of rubbed shaped beads. She gasped, and slapped him. "Anal beads, you're joking," she whispered angrily.

Smiling, and making sure the rest of the class were still doing their own thing, he whispered to her. "No, Lily, not 'anal', just 'beads'. The anal will come at a later date." He winked at her again, only to be punched by James. Frowning, Sirius continued. "You put them up there and just wait for the fun to happen." He winked at her, James listening intently.

Mary returned suddenly, finding Lily with her hand in Sirius' bag, and Sirius laughing. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing," James said suddenly. "I'm your partner this week! Lets brew some potions! What are we doing exactly?"

Mary began to explain what they were brewing, whilst Sirius nodded for Lily to go and get the ingredients, whilst taking the beads with her. Standing up, Lily tucked the beads up her sleeve and walked into the ingredients cupboard. Her pussy was already tingling, but she was unsure whether it was due to excitement or nerves of getting caught.

She pushed the door on slightly, glad the the Gryffindors share their NEWT potions with the Ravenclaws, who are too busy to take note of anyone acting strange.

She pulled the beads out, and looked at them. There were three different shaped beads, all rather small, attached with a small piece of rubber. One ball had a piece of rubber with a ring on it, presumably to get them out.

Sighing, Lily checked the door to make sure no one was coming, and reached down her skirt and underwear. She rubbed her pussy for a brief moment, surprised as to how wet it actually was. Grimacing, she pushed the first smallest ball into her. She gasped a little, and looked through the gap in the door once more.

She exhaled, and pushed another ball into her, the first ball being forced even further into her pussy. Beginning to sweat now, Lily checked the door again, not believing what she was doing. She breathed in and pushed the final ball into her, leaving the small piece of rubber hanging out. Lily quickly pulled her hand out of her underwear, steadying herself against the wall, her legs feeling oddly numb.

"You alright in here?"

Lily screamed and turned around, only to find Sirius looking at her.

"You fucking jerk!" She yelled, hitting him again that day. "You scared the shit out of me."

"I sure hope not," Sirius said, concerned. "Let's get the ingredients quick," he added.

They quickly got together the ingredients, Lily's legs feeling incredibly weird. She could feel the balls inside her, pushing against her pussy and edging up near her g-spot.

The quickly made their way out of the cupboard, finding only a raised eyebrow from Remus, glancing in their direction. They reached their table, Lily looking a bit messy, and Sirius looking as happy as can be.

"What took you so long?" Mary asked her, also raising her eyebrow.

"I couldn't find an ingredient," Lily replied, looking at her book for the instructions.

Mary snorted, "perfect Lily Evans couldn't find an ingredient? Yeah right."

"What's next, Mary?" James asked her, directing her attention away from his girlfriend.

Sirius looked at her, smiling. "What?" She mouthed.

"Oh just wait." He replied,, twisting his wand in his hands.

Lily and Sirius continued making their potion with the chatter of James and Mary in the background, until Lily felt something inside her. Suddenly, the balls began vibrating in her, sending shocks of pleasure through her body.

She let out a gasp, putting her hand to her mouth. She could feel herself getting even more turned on. She could feel her pussy getting wetter and wetter, and her nipples harden.

Panting, without getting the attention of James and Mary, she looked at Sirius. "Ho- How long- how long will this last?" She asked.

"Until I turn it off," he whispered, grinning. "But as we can't get a photo of this one, I'm afraid it'll have to last a bit longer."

Lily panted, feeling a drip of sweat running down her neck. "If I get a photo, can I take it out." Lily wasn't afraid of the device inside her, but she was afraid of her orgasms catching the attention of the rest of the class, and the near-asleep professor at the front of the room.

He looked at her and grinned, nodding. She sat down on her stool whilst Sirius stirred the potion. Lily could feel an orgasm approaching, coming quicker and quicker, making her pant even louder, begging for her to relax and just let it happen.

She grabbed Sirius' bag, finding the small camera sitting on top of an even smaller bag. Mary happened to look in her direction, catching her face.

"What's wrong, Lils?" She asked in a whisper. Lily thanked Merlin that Mary didn't yell for anyone to come and help her, but just shook her head.

"Nothing, I really need to use the bathroom, will you cover for me?" Mary nodded as Lily grabbed the camera and ran out of the room, heading towards the bathroom at the end of the long hallway.

Her legs were shaking, her whole body vibrating with pleasure, an orgasm extraordinarily close to happening. She stepped across the hall, resisting the urge to just fall to the floor and let the pleasure take over her. Miraculously, she managed to open the bathroom door, and make her way into an empty stall.

She flung herself down and pulled her skirt up over her underwear. Practically tearing her underwear off, she grabbed the camera and directed it at herself, pushing the button. A flash didn't go off, but she knew a picture was developing as she could see a photo coming out of the bottom.

She flung the camera to the side, putting all of her attention to her pleasure - after all, she was already that close to cumming.

She put her forefinger to her clitoris, rubbing it in sync with the vibrations that the balls were sending through her body. With her other hand, she grabbed the ring that connected the balls and started pushing it in and out, sending even more heavenly pulses of pleasure through her body.

The balls rubbed against her, and with Lily's help, she let out a tiny scream, her whole body exploding. She began to shake even more, electricity flowing through her. Panting, she pulled the balls out of her and flung them next to the camera. Laying her head back, she regained her senses, absolutely amazed as to what she had done. Perfect Lily Evans masturbating in a public bathroom during class in school!

She looked down, her pussy glistening and wet, her finger still resting on it. She could feel her pubic hair beginning to grow back, after Sirius' strange request the day before.

Her body relaxed, everything beginning to go back to normal. She sat up and pushed her skirt down, deciding to keep her panties off, considering they were wet.

She rubbed the rubber balls down with a paper towel, and put them in her cloak pocket - there's no doubt Sirius would want them back. She looked at the photo that the camera had developed. It had captured the perfect angle, her bald pussy glistening wet with only a ring and piece of rubber visible. You could just see Lily's red, panting face. She smiled slightly, pocketing it with the camera.

She walked out of her stall, washed her hands, and after deciding she had regained her composure, made her way back to Potions Class.

She walked through the door, everything exactly as she had left it. Slughorn was at his desk, nearly asleep, and everyone was slaving away with their potions.

She went and sat down next to Sirius, with grins from the whole table.

"You feel better now?" Mary asked her, smiling.

"Yes thanks," Lily replied, slightly confused.

Mary smiled. "How was it?"

Lily looked at her, then at a laughing Sirius and apologetic James. "You didn't," she looked at Sirius. He nodded, breaking out into even more laughter. Lily groaned, banging her head on the table.

"He made James tell me, Lils," Mary said to her, giggling. "He said it would be more fun with more people involved."

Lily looked furious, glaring at Sirius with her dangerous green eyes. He smiled casually, pulling out the notebook. "Put it in there, Lils." He said.

Lily frowned, but nonetheless reached into her pocket and pulled out the photo, blocking it from everyone's view. She waved her wand and stuck the photo beneath the previous one, and she picked up a quill.

'_Sirius is a jerk.'_

She handed the book back to him, and all he did was laugh, but also look impressed. "You got a good angle on this, Lily," he said.

"Give it here," James said, holding out his hand.

"No," Sirius said. "You get to see it whenever you want. Mary?"

She nodded, taking the book. "Wow, Lils," she said, grinning. "James is a lucky guy. If I weren't straight, I'd totally go for you."

Lily couldn't help but to smile, despite her best friend seeing her most revealing photo.

"Well, you can have these then," she said, pulling out the balls that had stopped vibrating and throwing them over to her. Mary jumped slightly, the balls dropping on the table with a louder thud than she had imagined. Sirius and James laughed, and Mary actually picked them up.

"You can have these too, James," Lily said, pulling out her drying underwear and throwing them to him. He grinned and picked them up, showing them to Sirius.

"What do you get, buddy?" He asked, almost teasingly.

"I get to decide what your doing for me in the free period after lunch," Sirius said, laughing. James' face dropped, Lily and Mary also laughing. "But I'll need some help figuring out what to do with him." He looked at Mary, whose eyes lit up menacingly.

"Oh I'm so in."

* * *

_Thank you guys so much for reading! I got so many reviews from you guys, and I'd love to reply to them all, but it takes up a lot of space! I just want you to know that I have read you reviews Mitchie100, weasley-and-weasley and the 4 guests!  
_

_Also, I need some help! **What should Sirius make James do**? Please leave a little suggestion, it would be great if I could get as many of you involved as I can! _

_In general, please favourite, follow and review! It gives me a bit of inspiration to keep writing, and it makes everything feel worthwhile! _

_Stay tuned for next time!_

_P.S. Visit my profile there's stuff on there!_


	4. Day 1 - The Library

**WARNING: CONTAINS VERY MATURE CONTENT, THE 'M' IS THERE FOR A REASON, GUYS!**

_So this is the fourth chapter of my first piece of work in... this area... But I hope you enjoy it, I mean, we're all secretly sex-crazy-lunatics inside. Feel free to read the note at the end._

_Please __**review**__, follow or favourite! I can't write more unless I know what you think!_

_**Please** check out my profile, I have two other stories that I am working on, and also a link to my personal project that I have been working on! Thanks a lot!_

* * *

_**Previously**_

_"I get to decide what your doing for me in the free period after lunch," Sirius said, laughing. James' face dropped, Lily and Mary also laughing. "But I'll need some help figuring out what to do with him." He looked at Mary, whose eyes lit up menacingly._

_"Oh I'm so in."_

* * *

Lunch had passed and James sat patiently on the couch in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room.

Sirius had told him that he wasn't allowed to do anything except sit there until Mary and himself had decided a fun thing to do with him, which meant James had to sit on his own until his fate was decided.

He sat there staring into the fire, recalling the events of their earlier potions class in his mind. Lily had been forced to use a sex toy in the middle of class, in front of everybody (even though all but three didn't know it was happening), and he found that it actually didn't bother him.

He first thought that perhaps he wouldn't like sharing Lily, and wouldn't like her being humiliated and forced to do sexual things without him. However, James was getting hot just thinking about that public act. He found he didn't mind sharing her at all, as long as he could call her his girlfriend then he was happy, everything else was just a sexual bonus.

Where Lily was now, he had no idea, but he knew Sirius had given her the afternoon off, so she was probably at the library, or doing something in her bedroom.

"James!" Sirius shouted behind him, walking down the stairs with Mary. Since the seventh year had less subjects than the rest of the school, the common room was incredibly empty. Remus and Peter had decided to take a walk outside, and he had no idea where the other girls were but as long as they weren't here then he was happy.

"Sirius," James said, trying to sound annoyed. "What have you got planned for me, then?"

"Actually," he said, grinning, "this was Mary's idea, so you can thank her for it."

"Spit it out, then," James said.

"Well," Mary smiled, "I want you to get out your invisibility cloak and -"

"You told her about the cloak!" James yelled, glaring at Sirius.

"Woah," Sirius said, waving his arms to calm him down, "she already knew, dipshit. She saw us walking along and putting it on the other week, when we were going down to the kitchens."

"Oh."

"Carrying on," Mary said, "I think it would be fun if you were invisible for this, it will make it much more interesting."

"Make what more interesting?" James asked, slightly worried now.

Sirius smirked, his eyes lighting up. "I want a specific pair of underwear, Jamsie, and you're going to get it for me."

"A pair of Lily's?" James questioned, "that'll be just fine."

"Slow down, I'm not finished. You have to get them without her permission. She has this pair of sexy, black underwear that Mary told me about, and your job is to get them."

James tried to go over his memory, but if he wasn't mistaken, Lily was actually wearing that pair of underwear right at this very moment.

"I think Lily might be wearing that pair right now," James said to the two of them.

"Which is where the cloak comes in," Mary said. "She is in the library right now. You take the cloak, go under whatever table she is sitting at and then take them off of her."

James nodded, grinning to himself. "Anything else?'

"No," Sirius said. "She has already very kindly taken a picture of what she was doing earlier, so I just want the underwear. Whatever else you do is up to you."

"Great," James smiled. "Well I'll see the two of you later."

* * *

James had made his way down to the library, smiling to himself all the way. He would finally be able to pay Lily back for giving him a blowjob the night before.

He was wrapped in his cloak, so nobody could see him. Walking through the library door, not many people were inside. Only Lily sat by herself on one table, whilst a few Ravenclaws were working at another.

James tiptoed over to her, slowly kneeling down and crawling under the table. He made sure that the cloak covered him entirely, just to be sure no one saw him.

He moved over to Lily, and very slowly ran his finger across her bare leg, running it down from her thigh to her ankle.

Lily gasped above the table, kicking out in defence. James groaned as her foot met his chest, but managed to stay hidden.

Lily peered under the table, seeing nothing. She knew James had an invisibility cloak, so this could only have been him. She sighed slightly, wanting to study, but James ran his finger across her leg again.

Tiny goosebumps became visible on her legs, James smiling to himself. He slowly ran his fingers across the bottom of her skirt, lifting it up over her knees.

James had covered her lower half body with the cloak, along with himself, so nobody could see them. Lily made no objections, something that surprised even herself.

Before she finally said yes to James, she was a very reserved girl, never acting too sexual in front of people. But as soon as they first had sex, Lily had become addicted, wanting nothing more than pleasure all the time.

James grabbed Lily's underwear, slowly pulling it down over her soft, white thighs. It was the same pair that Sirius wanted, so technically, the easy part was over.

He slipped them into his pocket, without taking his eyes off of her crotch. He could see tiny, red hairs around her pussy, something he was surprised at, but pleased. Lily had always shaven around there, lacking the confidence of showing her red hair, but due to Sirius' commands, that had obviously changed.

He lifted the skirt over his head, leaning towards her pussy. The scent of it drove him wild; she was clearly clean, but so aroused that the smell of sex was incredibly strong.

He lightly kissed her thighs, causing tiny moans to escape Lily's mouth. He could hear her shuffle around, blocking her face from the view of anyone else.

He moved his mouth across to her centre, leaving light kisses on his way. At first he teased her, trailing his tongue around the edge of her pussy, refusing to give her absolute pleasure just yet. One of Lily's hands moved from the table, setting itself on James' hair, begging for him to continue.

He complied, finally sticking his tongue deep inside her. A more evident moan escaped her lips this time, loud enough to attract anyone in a close range. Fortunately, no one was, so she got away with it.

James moved his tongue inside her, feeling her against himself. He could taste her sweet juices, relishing the moment. He moved his tongue in and out, moving it as fast as he could inside her, trying to pleasure her as best as he could.

She started to pant behind her books, her legs twitching against his head. He moved his tongue outside of her, causing her to groan in annoyance.

Grinning, he moved a finger up to her, slowly rubbing her. He moved his tongue to her clitoris, rubbing it against her whist he used his finger against her pussy lips.

He pushed his finger inside her, moving it in and out, causing her to wriggle in her chair. He could feel that she was close, almost ready. He increased the speed of the finger inside her, sucking on her clit as he did so.

She began to moan even louder, a sound of the heavens in James' opinion. Her pussy tightened around his finger as he continued to push it inside her. She gripped James' hair, almost pulling it out. For a brief moment, her entire body cramped around him, but then she relaxed, loosening her grip on him, laying back in her chair.

James smiled, kissing her thighs once more as he moved his head away from her. He was careful to pull her skirt back down as he removed the invisibility cloak, leaving her shaky legs visible.

He crawled out from under the table, walking over to her. Her head was resting against the back of her chair, her lips occasionally parting as she panted. Looking around, no one seemed to be looking towards her.

James removed a tiny part of his cloak, just enough to lean down and kiss her. She returned the kiss, butterflies erupting once more inside his stomach, something that happened every time she kissed him.

He pulled away and covered himself once more, slowly backing out of the library, smiling.

* * *

James flung himself down next to Sirius and Mary, the two of which were playing chess. He grinned at them and pulled the underwear out from his pocket, waving them in Sirius' face.

"You're welcome," he said, grinning to himself.

Sirius took the underwear and smiled, pocketing them. "Good job, buddy."

Mary grinned at the two of them, smiling. "We had something else planned as well, right, Sirius?"

"We did, James," he said, looking at him. "Mary wanted to take you away and do stuff to you, but I don't think Lily would be too pleased with that."

"Liar," she said, despite winking at James, "you wanted to."

"Get over yourself, Mary," he smiled, "I can make him do whatever I want."

"Whatever," James said, smiling. "I'm going to go to my common room now, I have stuff to catch up on. See you later, Sirius."

"See you later, mate," Sirius said, grinning as his best friend walked out of the room.

"So what else do you have planned?" Mary asked him, just as James had walked out of the room.

"You'll find out tomorrow, but just know this. It's going to be absolute hell for him."

* * *

_Thank you guys so much for reading! I got so many reviews from you guys, and I'd love to reply to them all, but it takes up a lot of space! I just want you to know that I have read you reviews DoodleDooo, Opalbrat, Jenni202, Dragonfly, jennapot and the three guests!  
_

_Also, I need some help! **What should happen next**? Please leave a little suggestion, it would be great if I could get as many of you involved as I can!_

_In general, please favourite, follow and review! It gives me a bit of inspiration to keep writing, and it makes everything feel worthwhile!_

_Stay tuned for next time!_

_P.S. Visit my profile, there's stuff on there! There are two other stories and a link to my own personal project!_


	5. Day 2 - Charm Class Erections

**WARNING: CONTAINS VERY MATURE CONTENT, THE 'M' IS THERE FOR A REASON, GUYS!**

_So this is the fifth chapter of my first piece of work in... this area... But I hope you enjoy it, I mean, we're all secretly sex-crazy-lunatics inside. Feel free to read the note at the end._

_Please __**review**__, follow or favourite! I can't write more unless I know what you think!_

_**Please**__ check out my profile, I have two other stories that I am working on, and also a link to my personal project that I have been working on! Thanks a lot!_

* * *

_**Previously**_

_"So what else do you have planned?" Mary asked him, just as James had walked out of the room._

_"You'll find out tomorrow, but just know this. It's going to be absolute hell for him."_

* * *

"Evans!" Sirius whispered, shaking Lily's sleeping body. She went ahead the night before, deciding to go to sleep early; after all, she was exhausted! James had decided to sleep in his own bed, rather than bothering her.

"Lily-flower!" He grinned, slapping her cheeks lightly.

Lily sighed, opening her eyes groggily. She stretched her body, until realising that it was Sirius standing above her instead of James.

She screamed, pulling the duvet over her body. Sirius quickly put his hand over her mouth, shushing her.

"Be quiet, Evans!" He spoke. "James is next door sleeping."

"We changed the fucking password so this wouldn't happen!" Lily said, her eyes angry. "How the hell did you find out!?"

"I told James to tell me last night," he said simply. She groaned, spinning her body over and putting her head in the pillow.

He tutted, rolling his eyes. "Come on, Evans, get up."

She muttered into her pillow, telling him exactly what she though of that idea.

"Now, now," he said, smiling, "is that how your mother bought you up to speak?"

She groaned again, chucking her second pillow at him.

"Evans!" He laughed, throwing the pillow back. "Either you get up now or I will do it myself."

Lily lay still for a moment, the two alternate decisions running through her mind.

"What's it going to be, Lily-flower?" He asked her.

She sighed, turning around and sitting up, the duvet still covering her. She looked at the clock, frowning. "It's five in the morning, Black. James said you were an early bird but I didn't expect you to be part of the package when I started dating him."

"You'll both be looking after me when I'm fifty," he grinned, "so get used to it."

She rolled her eyes, brushing her red hair over her shoulders. "What do you want?"

"I want you," he said, pausing. She raised her eyebrows, but he continued, "to get in that shower, get back out here and receive your task for the day."

She nodded, yawning. "If you didn't have those other photos of James and I, I would just say fuck off and show them to the world."

He grinned, sitting down on her bed. "But I do, so get moving."

She stood up, finally letting the duvet uncover her. She was only wearing an oversized t-shirt, most likely one of James. Sirius noticed that her nipples were poking out beneath it, causing him to grin.

"Excited, Lily-flower?" He asked her.

She looked confused, but looked down, seeing what he was talking about. "Piss off, Black," she grumbled, turning around and walking into the bathroom.

Sirius sat there, laughing to himself.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Lily walked out of the bathroom, only a towel covering her body. Her red hair was tied up in a bun, Sirius laying on her bed reading one of her magazines.

"I can't believe you read this crap," he said to her, hypocritically reading one of the articles..

"I can't believe you're a perverted, blackmailing twat, but here we are," she retaliated.

He smiled standing up. "You're going to have some fun today," he ignored her. "Something you may not understand about boys, Evans, is that we get the most inappropriate erections rather often, and it's actually rather annoying."

She raised an eyebrow, looking at him. "So," he continued, "I think your challenge today is going to be a rather good one."

She caught on, finally raising an objection. "You want me to torture your best friend?"

"In a manner of speaking," he said, grinning. "You're going to make sure that he is hard all day."

She nodded, glad that it wasn't a difficult task but sympathetic for James' sake. "You came here this early to tell me that? Why not just tell me at breakfast?"

"Because we're going to dress you up for the occasion," he smiled, walking over to her drawers. He opened a draw, pulling out a shirt and skirt. "Put these on."

"No underwear?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "We'll see how this looks first."

She sighed, grabbing the shirt, looking at him. "Are you going to turn around?"

He smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine," she said.

She dropped her towel, standing completely in the nude in front of her boyfriends best mate. Glaring at him, she put her arms through the shirt, buttoning it up.

"Your hair is coming along nicely," he grinned, Lily's red pubic hair now visible. She had been instructed by Sirius to grow it, and funnily enough, didn't find it as unattractive as she used to think. Despite that, the idea of a full bush still bothered her slightly.

She picked up the black skirt, stepping into it and pulling it up. "Speaking of that," she said, "can I shape it?"

He thought for a moment, eventually nodding. "What did you have in mind?"

"I only want a patch down there," she said bluntly. "Everywhere else is a pain."

He nodded, smiling. "James' can do that for you."

She shook her head, zipping up her skirt. "What else, Black?" She asked him, now clothed.

"Put on your school cloak a minute," he said, handing it to her. She complied, Sirius looking at her. "Undo your top three buttons."

She looked down, doing it. "That doesn't show anything though?"

"It does if someone is sitting next to you." She nodded, understanding what he meant.

"You know we only have two periods today, right?"

"I'll think of something else for you to do in between, then you guys can have the afternoon off," he said. She nodded, taking her cloak back off. "That's providing that he is as hard as a rock through those two classes."

"You going to leave now?" She questioned, looking at the clock again, reading only six o'clock.

He nodded, grinning. "Always nice seeing you in the morning, Evans," he said as he walked out of her bedroom, leaving her alone to her thoughts. She decided to walk down to hers and James' private common room and wait for him there.

* * *

Lily had fallen asleep on the couch in her common room, James walking down at eight o'clock. James looked at her body, curled in a ball. Her shirt was partially undone, her breasts perfectly visible.

"Lils," he whispered to her, gently rubbing her shoulder. "Lily, wake up."

Her eyes snapped open, staring at James. "That's the second time I've been woken up like that," she frowned, stretching.

"Sirius?" James asked, his eyes a little angry.

"Of course," she said. "He came to deliver his plans for the day."

"What were they?" He asked, curious.

"I can't tell you that, can I," she smiled, kissing his nose.

"I think he's getting a little too comfortable with all of this," James said, his eyes scanning Lily. "You know I can clearly see your breasts, right?"

"What can we do?" She asked him, frowning. She looked down, moving her shirt closer together, but not buttoning it up. "Sirius' request," she added.

He nodded, putting his arm around her. "It's only because he has those photos," he said.

Lily smirked, sitting up and looking at him. "What if we had some of him?" She asked, not believing she hadn't thought of it sooner.

"Then we could probably trade and stop all of this."

"Don't you like the public sex, James?" Lily asked him, licking her lips seductively.

He grinned, kissing her, "when did you become a sex crazed lunatic?"

"When I had the thrill of possibly getting caught!"

"So you have a fetish for public sex now?" He chuckled.

"Don't think badly of me!" She smiled, her green eyes lighting up, "but it is quite fun. It would be fun if we could do it on our own terms though."

He nodded, smiling. "It is, isn't it.'

"Do you want to stay here or go down to breakfast?" Lily asked him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What are we doing if we stay here?" He asked, winking.

"Sleeping," she smiled, closing her eyes.

He sighed, standing up and pulling her with him. "Let's eat, Lils."

* * *

Sirius and Mary both weren't at breakfast, something James and Lily both thought to be curious.

"Maybe they're shagging?" James told Lily, smiling. "I could use my cloak and get a photo easily."

"Later," Lily said, eating a bite of toast. "We'll go through today and then attempt to get him later."

The rest of breakfast was uneventful, the hall remaining relatively empty. Remus and Peter joined them, James and Remus having a conversation about some sort of prank they were planning.

After eating, the group made their way to charms, the first lesson of the day. Sirius and Mary were already there, both looking a little tired.

The tables were set out in rows, long enough to sit all of the group. James sat next to the wall, Lily on his right. Mary followed, then Sirius, then Remus and finally Peter.

As the rest of the class walked in, Mary whispered to Lily.

"Sirius showed me that notebook of his this morning," she giggled. "I had no idea you were such a slut, and no idea James was that big down there!"

Lily grimaced, slapping her friend across her head. "He's going to pay for showing you that."

"Oh well," she grinned, "what's he making you do today?"

James was daydreaming to himself, unaware of their conversation. "Let's just say it's going to be a 'hard' day for him today." Mary giggled, Professor Flitwick starting the class.

Luckily (for James), it wasn't going to be a practical today, apparently the exams were too close and they needed to practice answering them.

Everybody broke into their usual chatter, Sirius whispering to Mary. Mary nodded, looking at Lily. "He says that the 'thing' needs to start now, and James cannot be soft until the lesson is over. He wants me to sit where James is and for you two to move up one."

Lily nodded, slightly confused. "We need to move up one," she whispered to James. He looked at her, but then at Sirius who had his thumbs up, so nodded.

The three of them shifted seats, until they were sitting where Sirius wanted them to.

Lily held her quill in her right hand, her left hand under the table. Sirius smiled at her, causing her to roll her eyes. She moved her hand onto James' lap, trailing her finger towards his crotch.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, shifting uncomfortably.

She smiled sweetly, ignoring him and scratching her quill on the parchment on front of her. She began circling her fingers over his growing cock, the fabric of his trousers constricting it.

"Lily," he groaned, "does this really have to happen now?"

Sirius looked at him, grinning, James knowing immediately that he was going to be teased all lesson. James grumbled, his quill scratching away with everyone else's.

Remus looked over at them, his eyes scanning the group curiously. Thinking nothing of it, he quickly turned back to Peter, continuing their conversation.

Lily could feel James under his trousers, knowing that he was completely hard now. She looked under the table, the tent in his trousers definitely there. Mary grinned, able to see his hard-on.

She nodded to Sirius, whispering to James, "Lily's a lucky girl, James." He growled in frustration again, glaring at his best mate.

"I've changed my mind, Lily," Sirius whispered to her, smiling. "Why don't you make him cum?"

"What about the rest of the day?" She asked him.

He shrugged, his eyes evil and mischievous. "I'm sure we can think of something."

The tables were luckily rather close together, the row of bodies on the table in front hiding everything from Flitwick. There was no table behind them, so Lily could move freely enough to get James in a comfortable enough position to make him cum.

At this point James was shifting uncomfortably, Mary on one side smiling to herself and Lily on the other rubbing his crotch.

"He's asked me to make you cum," she whispered to him, her lips practically on his ear. James nodded, looking at Lily's half unbuttoned shirt.

"Get it over with, then," he smiled at her, his attention directed towards the rest of the class, hoping no one would turn around.

Lily played around with the hem of his trousers, fingering the button that kept them up. She managed to undo it, relieving some of the pressure on James' penis. She unzipped his trousers, making it easier for her hand to fit under his clothes.

Mary sat next to James, her quill scratching on the parchment. Her eyes, however, were much more focused on the activity beneath the table. The rest of the class were still chatting to the people beside them, ignorant to what was happening.

Sirius was also keeping tabs of what was happening, grinning as Lily reached under James' boxers.

Her hand grasped his cock, gently rubbing it. He started to turn a lot redder, paranoid of being caught. Despite that, he was far too uncomfortable and constricted to enjoy what was happening, knowing it would be easier if Lily had full access.

She could tell what he was thinking, her eyes watching his face. Sirius somehow managed to block Remus' and Peter's view of what was going on, and also managed to add another side to table, without catching the attention of anyone else.

James silently thanked his friend, happier that there was a little more protection. The table now had a side on the opposite of them, so nothing under the table could be seen. How Sirius managed to do it without Flitwick noticing was beyond him, but he didn't question it. This meant that (hypothetically, of course) they could all strip from the waist down without being seen.

Lily used this to her full advantage, pulling James' trousers down to his knees, taking the boxers with them. His erection bounced up, finally relieved of the pressure of his trousers.

Lily smiled, gently moving her hand up and down, James' face showing her that she was doing it right.

Mary's mouth was wide open, her eyes not believing what she was seeing. James' cock was even bigger than she thought! Trousers obviously constricted it, she thought.

The rest of the class were still completely oblivious, none of them believing how easily they were getting away with this.

Lily was now pounding James' cock, his eyes rolling in ecstasy. She continued writing with her other hand, taking multitasking to a whole new level.

James now had no worries about being caught, and it didn't bother him in the slightest that a different girl and his best mate were seeing this. He looked to his right, Lily's movement causing her breasts to bounce under her shirt, making him even more turned on than before.

Mary was more turned on than ever, wanting nothing more than to jump on her best friend's boyfriend's cock, or at least help out. However, she could do nothing except watch, James gripping Lily's leg.

He nodded at her knowingly, her eyes smiling. She grinned, a thought crossing her mind. She stopped writing, dropping her quill onto the floor next to his feet.

She crept under the table, taking James' cock into her mouth, her taste buds tingling, tasting the now familiar taste of cum.

Mary and Sirius couldn't believe what they were seeing, perfect Lily Evans giving James Potter a blowjob, in the middle of class without anyone else noticing! How Remus and Peter were unaware of this, neither of them knew, but there was no doubt in their minds that Lily's head was bouncing on James' cock.

James tensed up, his head resting back, looking into the air with pleasure. Lily's mouth was wet and warm, the perfect recipe for pleasure in James' eyes. Without warning, his cock burst in Lily's moist mouth, sending jets of cum down her throat. He relaxed, Lily running her smooth tongue over the tip of his dick, licking it clean, giving him even more pleasure.

She picked up her quill, giving his dick a final suck. She stood back up, sitting down on her chair, looking at her boyfriend with eager eyes.

James pulled his trousers and boxers up over his now limper penis, still slightly hard, not believing what had happened. Sirius looked at them, holding a camera in his hand. He had secretly taken yet another photo of them in a sexual act.

Neither of them seemed to mind, James breathing heavily in his seat.

"Uhh, Lils," Mary said, looking at her. Lily turned to her, a drip of James' cum running down the side of her lips. Without waiting for an answer, Mary leaned over James, wiping the cum away with her finger. She leaned back in her own chair, putting the finger in her mouth, winking at the two of them.

James and Lily looked at her in shock, Lily's rather reserved friend showing a completely different side of herself. Sirius just chuckled to himself, removing the added table side after checking James was covered again.

"That," he whispered to them, including Mary, "was hot."

* * *

_Thank you guys so much for reading! I got so many reviews from you guys, and I'd love to reply to them all, but it takes up a lot of space! I just want you to know that I have read you reviews DoodleDooo, paula2409, jubi95, aleck15, JustAnotherHufflepuff, battychick, jilyshippingforever and the three guests! Thank you all! I will definitely use some suggestions in the future!_

_Also, I need some help! __**What should happen next**__? Please leave a little suggestion, it would be great if I could get as many of you involved as I can!_

_In general, please favourite, follow and review! It gives me a bit of inspiration to keep writing, and it makes everything feel worthwhile!_

_P.S. Visit my profile, there's stuff on there! There are __**two other stories**__ and a link to __**my own personal project**__! Maybe they can keep you entertained until I post again?_

_P.P.S I'd just like to tell you all how much time I put into these fanfictions. I wake up everyday and literally come on to , write a whole new chapter for any of my stories, send it to my friend to check and then post it. That is actually all I do, so if you genuinely enjoyed this chapter, then please favourite, follow or review and then go ahead and check out my other stories! It really is fantastic knowing that my effort is appreciated, so anything will inspire me to write more!_

_See you next time!_


End file.
